Exalted Weapon
Exalted Weapons are special weapons exclusive to certain Warframes that can only be summoned and used upon activating their corresponding Warframe's ability. Exalted Weapons will take the place of any equipped weapon for as long as the corresponding ability is active. The stats and performances of these weapons are affected by mods equipped on the weapons themselves and also by certain mods equipped on the Warframe, such as Ability Duration mods, depending on the weapon. Certain mods, such as Weapon Augments, cannot be equipped on Exalted Weapons and Riven Mods are not generated for them. These weapons do not utilize ammunition and instead consume energy, either per shot or continuously, while active. To see which specific mods affect which weapon, visit their ability pages. All Exalted Weapons come pre-built with an Orokin Catalyst, regardless of whether the Warframe has an equipped Orokin Reactor or not, and can be Polarized with Forma. List of Exalted Weapons * **Ability: **Weapon: * , and **Ability: **Weapon: * **Weapon: ***Rather than being channeled through a Warframe ability, Garuda's Talons are equipped as long as she does not have a melee weapon. * **Ability: **Weapon: * and **Ability: **Weapon: * and **Ability: **Weapon: * **Ability: **Weapon: and * and **Ability: **Weapon: * and **Ability: **Weapon: Notes *Kills with Exalted Weapons grant 100% of their Affinity to the respective Warframe, as they count as ability kills. **Exalted Weapons always gain the same amount of Affinity as their Warframe, but level faster due to the lower Affinity requirements for weapons. **Focus Lenses cannot be installed on Exalted Weapons, but they feed a Warframe's Lens as described. *While Exalted Weapons gain rank, they do not contribute towards a player's Mastery Rank. *Exalted Weapons can be used and will benefit from equipped mods in weapon-specific Sortie missions. *Damage dealt by Exalted Weapons depends on the rank of the weapon's ability. The weapon's rank only affects mod capacity. *While Set Mods can be equipped on Exalted Weapons, they do not benefit from, nor contribute to the set bonuses. **The Sacrificial Mod Set is an exception to this. **The Vigilante Mod Set and Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Primary, Melee, or Robotic Weapons, and not on the Exalted Weapon itself. *Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods, and Amalgam Mods cannot be equipped on Exalted Weapons. ** are an exception to this. *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *Although not a weapon, functions as an active "exalted" Companion for that is separately moddable. Patch History *Amalgam Mods can no longer be equipped on Exalted weapons. ;MELEE REVISIT - PHASE 1 - "Flow" ;Let The Gun & Blade Flow Swap between your gun and melee at the press of a button, no holstering required! ;Keybinds! Notable Keybind changes: *Your left mouse button is gun fire, always, instantly. *Your right mouse button is now aim, always, instantly. ;Additional Information and Changes: *Exalted weapons will also benefit from the uninterrupted swaps! Be aware that Energy will still drain, even when swapping between weapons! }} es:Arma exaltada de:Erhabene Waffe Category:Mechanics Category:Weapons Category:Exalted Weapon